Star Wars: The White Blade
by cody.goodman.357
Summary: On a mission to Ord Mantell, Jedi Master Nikova finds a baby with strong Force abilities. Upon holding him, Nikova has a vision of a being with a white lightsaber destroying what could be a very strong sith. Could it be that this child is that white warrior? What will the future hold for the Jedi. Takes place 1000 years after Return of the Jedi. All characters are original.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ord Mantell

The moment the ship landed on Ord Mantell, Jedi Master Nikova felt a great disturbance in the Force overwhelm him. As soon as the ageing Nelvaanian master stepped off the ship he could smell the smoke in the air. Smoke that was tainted by the smell of death.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said a feminine voice behind him. He turned and saw Master Iocasta emerge from the ship. The Fosh held a taloned hand on her beak, undoubtedly finding the smell to be unpleasant. Nikova sniffed the air again and detected the source of the disturbance upon the wind.

"The settlement isn't far from here," he replied. "We should get moving."

"Agreed," Master Iocasta replied, and began to walk away from the ship with Nikova close behind.

They walked through a hilled terrain until they came to the settlement they were searching for. They paused, starring at several buildings that were smouldering. From where the masters were standing they could see that several of them had blaster marks around the doors and windows. One building had the burnt remains of some unrecognizable life form , hanging out the window.

" By the Force, what happened here," asked Nikova.

"Check the buildings. Look for survivors," ordered Iocasta as she walked to the closest building.

Nikova wandered down the ruined street and attempted to feel for any signs of life. All the buildings that he had gone in and searched held nothing but corpses. He finally walked into the last house on the street.

The place had been ransacked and a portion of the ceiling had collapsed from what appeared to be mortar fire. Out of the buildings he had examined this one was was the only one that had faint life signs. He searched the dwelling very carefully, allowing the Force to help him discover the source of the life signs.

Then he heard a small groan coming from under the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. Force lifting the wreckage and moving it out of the way, he found a Human woman clutching a bundle to her breast. Her breathing was weak and shallow, the cause from what Nikova could see was a piece of metal, impaling her chest at an odd angle.

He knelt down and carefully sat her up. She coughed up some blood as he did and she let out a horrible gasp. As her breathing settled, Nikova stared into her sorrowful eyes, both knowing that there was nothing that could be done to save her.

"Please...save him," she gasped. Those were the final words she uttered before she became one with the Force.

As soon as he felt the life leave her body, Nikova heard a cry from her. He looked down and picked up the bundle that the woman had been holding on to. Inside was a baby boy, no more than a couple of days old. Gently he cradled the babe in his arms to silence it. The baby's cries soon turned into a gentle cooing that made the Master smile.

As Nikova looked into the baby's eyes, he started to feel a strong feeling overwhelm him. In a split instant he was no longer on Ord Mantell, but on Coruscant, just outside the temple. The city was plunged into darkness and the light from the temple was dieing. Along the ground where scattered corpses of Jedi, and in the distance he saw a black swarm quickly approach the temple.

From behind Nikova, he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw a being made of pure white light walking from the temple and towards the swarm. The being stopped just in front of Nikova and ignited a white light saber, and with a mighty swing destroyed the swarm.

The remnants of the swarm reformed into a being of black flame. This being ignited a crimson red light saber and the two beings fought an intense battle. The white impaled the dark with his light saber, and the dark being began to glow red then burning white. The dark then exploded and the White remind went up into the starry sky.

The night scene of Coruscant returned and the being of white stood in front of the temple looking out into the horizon. Nikova walked towards the being and stood next to him. He tried to look into his face to see who it was. The master thought he could see some features of the being, but before he could make an identification he was disturbed by a voice.

"Nikova, come back. We have to go."

Nikova was back in the ruined building, holding a sleeping baby and a taloned hand shaking him back into reality. He looked up and saw Iocasta looking around like some unknown thing was coming. Then he heard it. The sound of speeder bikes, coming try towards the settlement and fast.

" Who are they? Scavengers," asked Nikova .

"Most likely. If it's all the same with you, I'd rather not be here when they arrive. Especially not when there's now as baby to protect."

Nikova looked at the baby now asleep in his arms. He knew that Iocasta was right and that the child had to be protected. Not because he was so small and helpless, but because of the premonition that he had received from holding the baby. This child was to play a key part in the galaxy's future. Nikova was certain of that.

The Nelvaanian got up, holding the baby to him. He and Master Iocasta quickly left the dwelling and the settlement. Halfway to the ship they were suddenly surrounded by five speeder bikes. The two jedi went back to back and ignited their light sabers. One of the bikers stepped off his bike and stepped forward to the masters.

"Well well well! Two jedi on Ord Mantell! You don't see this every day," the apparent leader of the group said. The other bikers stepped off of their bikes and snickered and likewise approached the jedi. Nikova gripped his light saber tighter.

"Imagine what the profit would be when we hand in two dead jedi and a snot nosed brat boys!"

Upon hearing the leader say this, Nikova's blood went cold. What would they want with this human child? There were billions upon billions of humans in the galaxy, what could they possibly mean by targeting this one Human child? Unless they were hired by someone who knew what the child was meant to do.

"Who hired you bounty hunter ," demanded Iocasta. "And what's so special about this baby?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that lady. You'll be dead soon so there really isn't any point on telling you anything. "

"Neither you or your numbers intimidate us," Nikova said. "Two jedi could beat five bounty hunters better than one can. You have no chance in defeating us."

"True, but we have an edge," the head bounty hunter said. He reached to his side and unsheathed a long metallic sword.

" Our employer gave us these swords in anticipation of any jedi interference. They are made of pure Mandalorian iron. Completely resistant to light sabers. I'd say our odds have increased. Now give us the kid."

"You're going to have to come get him," Nikova said.

"I hoped you'd say that," the bounty hunter said. He signalled his coworkers and they unsheathed their swords. They snickered and started to advance.

Nikova stared at the oncoming hunters. He really didn't desire to have a fight, especially when there was a baby to protect. There was a coo from the baby and Nikova looked down him. He locked eyes with the child and he had the feeling that he could sense the jedi's situation. Then the baby closed his eyes and what happened next surprised Nikova.

From the baby's chest a small blue orb formed. The orb grew until it enveloped him, Nikova, and Iocasta. There was no mistaking, it was a protection bubble, and it was the baby that formed it. Nikova glanced over his shoulder and saw Iocasta, staring over her shoulder in disbelief.

The leader of the bounty hunters screamed and ran towards the bubble and struck at it with his sword. The blade was deflected and the hunter was thrown back by a force beam. All the members of the band ran towards the jedi but were blown away by similar force beams.

Nikova and Iocasta stared at the bodies that littered the ground. The bubble shrunk down and disappeared. Nikova looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and deactivated his light saber. Iocasta however walked over to the leader of the bounty hunters and hoisted him by the collar of his jacket.

"Now talk. Who sent you," she demanded. The leader laughed and grinned at her.

"You honestly think I'd tell you anything. After I failed my boss. You think any of us are going to live after this?"

Perplexed, Iocasta cocked her head at the leader then heard a rapid beeping and saw a flashing red light coming from the man's chest. Instinctively she force pushed him away from her. No sooner had she done that, a bomb went off and there was no longer a man to be seen. And likewise, the members of his crew were no longer to be seen.

"Not a good sign," Iocasta said.

"Indeed," agreed Nikova as he rocked the baby who had woken up to the explosions.

"The council should be informed. Let's get back to Coruscant. I'll call an emergency meeting along the way," said the Nelvaanian.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's something your withholding?"

"You'll find out when I tell the council."

Coruscant: The Jedi Temple

Iocasta and Nikova walked down the corridor to the turbolift that lead to the high council chamber. As they walked, they received looks from several pairs of jedi. Nikova could sense their curiosity in the child that he carried in his arms. He kept his annoyance bottled up and kept walking.

As they ascended in the turbolift, Nikova looked down at the child in his arms, pondering what the force's intention was for delivering this baby into his hands. What ever it was, he was grateful. He couldn't explain why but he had developed an attachment to him. And that was something dangerous to have.

The doors to the turbolift opened and Nikova and Iocasta walked out into the high council chamber. All twelve masters were seated facing towards the center waiting for the masters report. Nikova and Iocasta bowed before the council into he traditional manner.

"Masters, the council is anxious to hear about your mission to Ord Mantell," said Master Sibosa.

"We went to the village, there was only one survivor master," Iocasta said to the old male Ryn jedi.

"That is most unfortunate. But why call an emergency meeting of the council Master Nikova? "

"As we were leaving the village we were confronted by a band of bounty hunters. All armed with swords made out of Mandalorian iron," Nikova stated.

The council was dead silent, but Nikova could see that they were concerned by this piece of information.

"Are you certain that they used Mandalorian iron swords," asked Master Sibosa.

Iocasta nodded. "The leader of the band told us this himself."

"Who would have supplied bounty hunters with such tools," asked Master Taya Rehal, a female Cathar jedi.

"They said that their employer supplied the swords. Who knows where that person could have procured them."

"Did you find out who that person was," asked Sibosa.

Iocasta shook her head. "The leader refused to give us his name. He and his men had self destruct devices. They exploded before they told us anything. From the way the leader acted it seemed that they were willing to die."

"It seems that who ever this mystery employer is knew how to cover his bases," said Master Rehal.

"And knew that you would be there at the village. Consider the fact that Mandalorian iron is a light saber resistant material. Why would they be armed with such weapons If they didn't know you'd be there," added Master Jaz Magos, a male Togruta jedi.

"More than that," said Sibosa. "It's likely that they were watching everything that was transpiring. I have a feeling that who ever hired these hunters would be watchful to ensure that the mission was successful or not. And to tie up lose ends If they failed."

"I have to agree master," Iocasta said. "The circumstances couldn't indicate anything else."

"We will pull our resources together to find out who this mystery employer is. May the Force be with you both."

Iocasta bowed and walked towards the turbolift. Nikova had not moved from his spot. He knew something about the sleeping baby in his arms and he was compelled to share it with the council.

"Do you have something else to add Master Nikova?," asked Master Rehal.

"Yes Master. I believe I know why they were after this child." Nikova recounted his vision to the council. There were several masters that were stunned to hear such a powerful vision and were glancing around with unease.

"Master Nikova, do you think that this baby has anything to do with your prophecy," asked Rehal.

"I was holding him at the time I had the vision master. And given how the bounty hunters were pacified I have no doubt it is the baby's future self I saw in my vision."

"You mean you and Master Iocasta didn't pacify them," asked Master Magos.

Nikova shook his head. "The child created a protection bubble that deflected their swords and he pushed them back with force beams. Iocasta can testify to this herself."

There was an increased murmur of discussion from the masters that was quickly silenced by Master Sibosa.

"Master Nikova, your prophecy and the events that occurred on Ord Mantell may have given us a greater perspective on who is involved behind this ordeal. Its possible that a sith may be involved and could have sent the hunters to procure his or her new apprentice."

There were several murmurs of agreement. Nikova had thought the same thing on Ord Mantell when he and Iocasta encountered the hunters. He knew that the council would be left with one decision in regard to the chiId.

"I believe we can all agree that based off his force abilities that the child must be trained as a jedi. My concern is who will be responsible for him. He is far to young to begin the training, and there is the strong possibility of attachment."

"With the council's permission," Nikova began, "I would like to take responsibility for the child as his guardian and his master."

"That's commendable Nikova but something tells me you are already developing an attachment to him. I know your species value children as treasured sources of joy, but there is the jedi code to consider. It would be unwise for you to be involved any further," Master Sibosa said.

"I must disagree Master. Consider the Jedi who were allowed have children of their own." Nikova turned to two Human Jedi who sat on the council.

"You Master Skywalker, and you Master Solo, are members of strong Jedi families. Surely you must have some sense of attachment to them." Both Jedi nodded in agreement.

Nikova turned back to Master Sibosa. "During the days of the Old Republic there were instances of Jedi having deep relationships in the order, only to be monitored by the council to ensure there were no signs of attachment. If it makes the council comfortable then they too can monitor my relationship with this child."

Before Master Sibosa could speak there was a strong cough that was meant for silence him. Master Oaket, the grand master of the order, who had been silent the whole meeting had stood up and walked slowly towards Nikova. The old turtle like alien held out his claw like hands in a gesture to hold the baby.

Nikova reluctantly handed him over to the grand Master and watched. Oaket looked down at the baby with his old, kind eyes as If he was gazing down a deep pit, trying to see what was at the bottom. All was silent in the council chamber as everyone watched the old master. After a while the master smiled and handed the baby back to Nikova.

"I see no problems with the child's current situation. I move that custody be granted to Master Nikova, with the condition that inspections will be made to ensure that there are no attachments. In addition when the child becomes of appropriate age, he would be placed in a clan to be trained. Upon the initiate trials, Master Nikova will be given a chance to take him as his padawan. Do you agree with these terms Nikova," asked Oaket.

Nikova nodded and Oaket turned to the council. "How vote you?" It was a unanimous decision in favor of custody.

Jedi Temple: Master Nikova's room:

The baby lay asleep in a cradle that Master Solo had pulled out of his family's storage unit. Nikova was very grateful for that. He had named the child Aaron Mantell. Aaron being an ancient human name for light, and Mantell after the place he was saved from. Masters Oaket, Skywalker, and Iocasta thought the name suited him based off the prophecy.

As the child laid sleeping, Nikova went to his desk and pulled out a blue, dodecahedron from one of the drawers. His own personal holocron. He activated it and set it to record a new file. That night he recalled the events of Ord Mantell and the councils initial opinions. At the end of the report he opened a new file.

"Here marks the prophecy of Master Nikova, who foretold the bearer of the White blade..."


	2. Chapter 1: Eighteen Years Later

Chapter 1: Eighteen Years Later

A droid fell onto the floor, bisected by a blue light saber. The padawan who wielded the blade turned and faced the other five droids he was fighting. Three of the droids charged at him, wielding vibroblades and the other two advanced slowly, firing blasters.

The jedi likewise advanced towards his opponents, deflecting blaster bolts as he did. Two of the bolts he deflected embedded themselves into the heads of the vibroblade bearing droids. Quickly he slid, and severed the legs of the center droid.

Twisting his body, he lifted himself into air. As the droids fired their blasters, the jedi deflected the bolts. Bolts hit one of the firing droids, taking it down but the other still stood. He landed behind the droid and spun, cutting it in half.

As he began to stand, he sensed not the droid he dismembered, but another droid he had not seen. By shear instinct he lifted the legless droid and threw it high up at the wall. The droid hadn't even hit the wall before it took a blaster bolt. The jedi traced the path of the bolt and like a spear, threw his light saber high up at the wall. Shortly after that a droid slumped out of a sniper nest.

Not sensing anymore droids, he telekineticly summoned his light saber and deactivated it. From behind him an elderly voice spoke and it was a voice that the young jedi knew all too well.

"You're improving Aaron. I haven't seen you fight like that since Ryloth. "

The jedi, Aaron turned and faced the speaker. It was Master Nikova, his master for six years and his father for eighteen. Aaron looked at his master and bowed in the traditional manner.

"Thank you Master but I have to confess that the program was hardly a challenge." Nikova walked towards his padawan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will have to find a better challenge for you then. "

"Thank you apu," Aaron said to his father with a smile but the smile soon turned into a frown.

"I take it they're about to start," asked Aaron.

Nikova nodded and put up his hood. "Come. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Later...

"I hate funerals apu. It's depressing when a master like Master Solo dies," Aaron said as he and Nikova walked down the corridor. Several pairs of hooded jedi were walking in the same direction, to attend the funeral for one of the order's most beloved masters.

"I understand the direction you're coming from Aaron. But you must remember that there is no death..."

"There is the Force. I know Master. "

As they continued to walk the came to a large arch that marked the entrance to the light cathedral. They entered the cathedral, where several Jedi where lined up viewing a shrouded body in the center of the room, laying on a marble slab. Nikova and Aaron walked to the section where the members of the high council stood solemnly. As Aaron put his hood over his head he saw Master Iocasta lean over Nikova's shoulder and converse quickly but urgently to him.

Aaron started to look around to see who was in attendance. Naturally the council and the order was there. Also the whole Solo and Skywalker family was there, the non Jedi members wearing black to show that they were in mourning. But there was something off in the cathedral. Off all the Jedi present, Master Solo's padawan was not in attendance. Where was he and why was he not there?

But before he could bring anything up to his Master, all had fallen silent in the cathedral. From behind him he heard steps coming closer. He felt clawed hand gently place itself on his shoulder. Aaron looked and saw Grand Master Oaket slowly walk towards the body on the slab. As he walked past Aaron couldn't help but to feel especially sorry for the old turtle. He had taught so many Jedi, including Master Solo, it must have pained Oaket to loose a former pupil.

Master Oaket finally reached the slab and gently places a clawed hand on the dead jedi's wrapped head. He let out a small sigh and addressed the assembly.

"To cope when one dies is never an easy thing to do. It's an even harder to do when someone as accomplished as Master Solo passes. But he wouldn't want us to mourn his passing. He would want to celebrate his death. For he is now one with the light side of the Force. There is no death, there is the Force and the force flows through us. We are one, in life and death. "

Oaket waved his hand and the body was was lowered into the the floor. The tomb was then closed and sealed with a laser. After the service had concluded Aaron turned to his Master but before he could speak Nikova spoke first.

"I know, his padawan didn't show."

"That's not like Xem apu. It's not like that with any padawan to be absent from their master's funeral. Something must have happened to him."

"I have to agree. That would also explain Master Iocasta telling me of a council meeting after the funeral. "

"Do you think it has something to do with Xem?"

"Possibly. Can you wait for me in the archives? I'll be back to retrieve you as soon as the meeting is over."

"Not a problem. " Nikova nodded and walked off towards a turbolift. Aaron walked in the opposite direction.

"Please let him be alright, " Aaron said silently.

The High Council Chambers

Nikova got off the turbolift and entered the high council chamber. Eight of the council members were already present conversing amongst themselves. Across the chamber he saw Iocasta conversing with Sibosa and walked towards them.

"Masters. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Master Iocasta shook her head. "Master Sibosa and I where just talking about it. "

"What ever it is it's got Master Oaket concerned, " said Sibosa said.

The sound of the turbolift doors opening got Nikova's attention. Master Oaket had entered the chamber, closely followed by the Order's chief healer Master Rekara, and the newly elected Master Mako Heddar. The masters all looked and began to sit down. When all the masters were seated Oaket cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"My greetings masters and thank you for attending this meeting. To begin I will give the floor to Master Rekara, who has something we all need to hear." The female Mon Calamari cleared nodded to the master and reached into her robe.

"Thank you Master Oaket. As you all well know, I performed the autopsy on Master Solo. The cause of death was severe electrical shock. During my internal examination, his stomach contents yielded this." She pulled out a small data chip from her robe and held it aloft.

Nikova cocked his head curiously at the sight of the chip. What could have been so important that made Solo swallow it? Did it have something to do with his padawan?

"Master Solo's situation must have been dire If he had to resort to swallowing a data chip," said Master Sibosa.

"Have you seen what's on it yet," asked Master Heddar?

Rekara shook her head at the young Iktotchi male. "I felt that whatever the Solo was protecting, the whole council should be aware of it together. So with your permission Master Oaket, I'd like to play whatever is on here."

Oaket nodded and Rekara placed the chip into a slot on her chair. As she pressed a few buttons the shades of the council chamber began to draw and the room become dark. A blue holographic image of old Master Solo appeared in the middle of the room.

"My fellow masters, " began the holographic recording. "If you are viewing this recording I have passed on in the worst circumstances. As you all know I was sent to Nar Shadaa with my padawan to investigate mysterious disappearances. We have a lead that Chuka the Hutt is organizing abductions of civilians involved in an underground movement against the Hutts. The Force is telling me that there is more to this plot then let on. There are rumors that Chuka is only a pawn in a larger game, and that it's being played by a sith lord.

"I am going to confront Chuka. As a precaution I have ordered my padawan to go into hiding. Should I die I have given him permission to gather more information, but not to engage the Hutt. Please find him before it's too late."

The hologram ended and light returned to the chamber. The masters sat in silence, reflecting on Master Solo's message. Nikova was the one who broke the silence.

"Clearly Solo's meeting with the Hutt went badly. The question is was it the Hutt who killed him or a sith?"

"The rumors that a sith is behind these kidnappings and that the Hutt is just a pawn is disturbing," said Master Heddar.

"Lets not come to any hasty conclusion," Master Skywalker began. "Just because there are rumors of sith doesn't mean that they are all true."

"Regardless the situation needs to be investigated," said Master Heddar. "Even If there isn't a sith involved there is still a missing padawan. "

"I agree. If he is alive we need what information he's gathered thus far," Iocasta said.

"Not only that but If there is a sith, Padawan Jindan isn't strong enough to defend himself," Nikova added.

"Master Nikova, do you know Master Solo's padawan," asked Master Heddar?

Nikova shook his head. "Not personally, but my padawan does. They were in the same clan together."

"So you can identify him then?"

"Yes we can."

Master Heddar nodded. "Masters may I purpose that a rescue mission for Padawan Jindan. Master Nikova and his padawan should be assigned to the mission for Nikova's padawan has insight into Jindan's mind."

"Reluctantly, I have to agree," said Master Sibosa. "If anyone can track Jindan's movements it's Nikova and his padawan. But I would prefer it if someone who had more infiltration experience was assigned to the mission. A Nelvaanian on Nar Shaadar isn't necessarily subtle."

"Unfortunately time isn't on our side. Jindan's in danger the longer he stays there. We need to decide now," said Master Oaket.

After the meeting:

"Are you sure you don't need back up," asked Iocasta as she and Nikova walked down the corridor to the temple archive.

"I'm quite sure. With the two of us together, Aaron and I are quite capable of taking care of ourselves. And If we find Solo's padawan alive we will be a Jedi stronger."

Iocasta sighed and shook her head. "I hope you're right."

Nikova stopped in the middle of the hall and so did Iocasta. He looked into her eyes and could see that there was something weighing heavy on her mind. What ever it was, it was making Nikova uneasy.

"Talk to me old bird. What's on your mind?"

Iocasta smirked at the nickname but then returned to her frown. "This whole mission is making me uneasy. And it's not just that I didn't like the idea of electing Master Heddar so quickly. We should have done that after we took care of Solo's death."

Nikova placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know Solo was your master. But you need to let go. "

"Him being my master has nothing to do with it. "

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know l, but I have a very bad feeling. Just look after yourselves alright. I buried one friend today. I have no desire to bury three more."


	3. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter 2: Departure

Jedi Archives

Aaron sat at a computer terminal, half asleep and waiting for Nikova to return. On the screen was the file of Master Solo, of all his accomplishments, family history and links to apprentices he had trained. As he read to the end of the file he found the name of Solo's last padawan.

He clicked on the name and the file switched to a new one. The elderly human face of Master Solo was replaced by that of a young Mirialan male. Xem Jindan was eighteen years of age with messy black hair and blue eyes. Across his green forehead ran two rows of Mirialan diamond tattoos. And on his chin and neck, some stubble was coming in. As Aaron stared into Xem's blue eyes he couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to him.

"Aaron," a voice behind him said, breaking his concentration. He turned off the screen and turned around to see his master and Master Iocasta standing behind him. He stood up and bowed in the traditional manner to his superiors.

"Sorry master. I was- "

"It's OK Aaron I know. "

"You do," asked Aaron perplexed?

Nikova nodded. "I think it's appropriate considering the latest mission we've been assigned by the council."

"Does that mean what I think it does master?"

"Meet me at The Avatar. We're going to look for Xem. "

Aaron smiled and bowed to the masters and left them. Nikova and Iocasta continued on through the vast halls of the archives. There was one thing Nikova had to do before he departed.

"I still don't understand what you're still doing here," inquired Iocasta.

"I'M taking my holocron with me, and a few materials so Aaron can make his own. "

"Yeah but why are you taking your holocron? The only reason I would think why you would take it out would be...," Iocasta stopped and paused at the sudden realization of Nikova's plan. "You plan on telling him don't you?"

"He's old enough now to know what I've seen and what we did."

"But he's not the white blade in your vision. "

"I don't believe that. In the prophecy the white blade was a man not a child. Aaron still could be him. "

"You have too much faith in him I think."

"Maybe you don't have enough," Nikova rebutted.

Iocasta stopped and reflected. She then bowed her head ashamed. "Forgive me Nik. I know how much the boy means to you."

Nikova looked at Iocasta and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it old bird. If anyone should ask for forgiveness it's me. Aaron means a lot to me. Whether That's because of my hopes in the prophecy or my attachment to him as a father I don't know. But I'd like to think of it as both and That's perhaps not the best combination. "

As they continued to walk they came to a large circular door at the end of the archive. Standing guard in front of it was a female Ithorian Jedi wearing beige Ithorian style robes. She saw the two masters and bowed to them in respect.

"Masters nice to see you," she said in Ithorian. "Nikova shouldn't you and your padawan be on a ship by now? "

"Soon Master Umai. I just need to take out my holocron. "

"You don't trust me and my padawan to protect it Nikova," joked Master Umai. "That hurts me deeply," she said with a little chuckle.

Nikova and Iocasta couldn't help but to laugh with her. "I have complete confidence in you and Giun to protect my thoughts. I'm just taking out for my padawan. And I would like to take out some materials for a holocron for him as Well."

"I see. I'll have the materials sent to The Avatar. You can go right in." She turned around to the great lock in the middle of the door and outstretched her hand. Influenced by the force the locking mechanism clicked several times and the circular door rolled aside to reveal a room with several glass pillars inside.

"Thank you Kon. We won't be long," Nikova said with a bow and he and Iocasta entered the vault. As the door closed on them, they walked down the boulevard of glass columns. At the third column they stopped and Nikova reached up to one of the glass panels. Using the force the panel slid away and the blue holocron floated out and gently flew into Nikova's hand.

"Are you sure about this Nikova," asked Iocasta?

"Do you honestly need an answer," was Nikova's reply.

Jedi Hangar

Aaron stood in the Jedi hangar in awe. No matter How many times he looked at it, The Avatar was always a beautiful ship to look at. It was the latest of light cruisers out of the Corellian shipyards. And even after all the missions, all the deep space battles she had been in, she still looked like she came out of the shipyard. At least that's How it looked in Aaron's eyes.

"Are we ready to leave," a voice behind him asked. Aaron turned and saw Master Oaket slowly approach him. Aaron bowed to the old turtle Jedi and nodded.

"She's prepped and ready to go as soon as my Master gets here."

"Did I startle you young one?"

"Not at all Master. I'm so used to people looking over my shoulder it's only second nature that I assume people are watching me."

The grand master let out a little chuckle. "There will come a day Aaron where no one will be looking over your shoulder and you will be the one doing the watching. "

"Is that what your visions tell you Master?"

"Not at all. I know this because I went through the same thing when I was a padawan. "

Aaron nodded. "Then why did you come Master? "

" To tell you what I really saw. That this mission will be the beginning of your trials. But don't let my words bring you overconfidence. "

"Thank you master," Aaron said with a bow, which Oaket returned. He turned and began to walk away. And as he left Masters Nikova and Iocasta entered the hangar. They meet him and conversed for a spell, then they departed. Aaron began to wonder what was the purpose of Oaket being here. As Nikova and Iocasta approached he smiled and advanced towards them.

"Is she ready," asked Nikova?

"Just need to set a course," was Aaron's reply. Nikova nodded and turned to Iocasta.

"You gonna be OK without me old bird?"

She grinned and chuckled. "Believe it or not I can take care of myself. You just be careful and find Xem. "

"Don't worry Master Iocasta. We'll bring Xem home dead or alive but preferably alive," Aaron said.

"Let's hope you do Padawan," Iocasta said and placed a taloned hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Look after your master son," she said gently to him.

"He's in good hands. They both are," Aaron promised.

Iocasta nodded and departed leaving Nikova and Aaron alone in the hangar. Aaron looked at Nikova who watched Iocasta leave. He had always wondered what their relationship was all about. Perhaps he will get a chance to ask on the way to where ever it was that They were going.

"Should we go, " Master Nikova asked to which Aaron nodded. But as They were boarding the ship a voice called out behind them.

"WAIT! WAIT!," the voice shouted. Aaron and Nikova both turned and saw council member Master Jay Skywalker running at lightning speed towards the ship. Nikova looked at Aaron cocking his head to which Aaron shrugged.

Why are we so popular today wondered Aaron. The two Jedi walked back down to the hangar and meet Master Skywalker who was panting like a tauntaun in a dessert.

"What is it Jay," Nikova asked as Skywalker tried to catch his breath. When he did he stood and addressed the two.

"I just couldn't leave you guys to wander around the galaxy like a bird with it's head cut off."

"The nav computer is up to date Jay. Surely we can find our way fine."

"Well it doesn't hurt to have some back up."

"Are you coming with us Master Skywalker, " Aaron asked?

"No but I am sending an old family friend with you." Skywalker stepped aside and behind him a little white and blue cylindrical droid came rolling in and greeted the Jedi with a few distinct beeps. Upon seeing the Droid Aaron's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Master is that who I think it is?"

Skywalker nodded. "Say hello to R2-D2. He will be coming with you on this trip."

"Great we're doomed, " groaned Nikova which surprisingly shocked Aaron.


	4. Chapter 3:Picking up the Trail

Chapter 3: Picking Up the Trail

"Master what do you have against R2, " Aaron asked after the ship went into hyperspace. He had noticed that Nikova had been avoiding R2 like a plague, and couldn't understand why. How can such a useful little droid be such object of unease to his master.

"That droid tried to kill me and Master Iocasta while we were on a mission in Cato Neimoidia, " explained Nikova. "We were on a tram that had been hijacked by a band of terrorists and we were supposed to incapacitate them. I ordered R2 to stop the tram and instead he detached the tether that was connecting the tram to the next station."

R2 began to chirp madly behind Aaron as if he was protesting Nikova's claims. Nikova looked over at him and glared at him as if he had said something foul. "I know you did it to get back at me," Nikova said to the droid. "I'm apologized to you for calling you outdated and you did it anyway you evil little...," it was here that Nikova stopped talking as R2 opened one of his many compartments and took out his charge arm, ready to send an electric charge.

Aaron smirked and refrained from uttering a laugh that would have surely would have gotten him in trouble. As he stared into the blue glow of hyperspace he began to wonder again what the relationship was between his master and Master Iocasta. It was clear that they were masters who partnered up on numerous missions but it seemed that there was always something more to it. He was about to ask them about it but Nikova brought something else up before he could even ask.

"I think it's time to fill you in on our present mission. We are heading to Nar Shaddaa to investigate Master Solo's death as well as fine Center. Before he died Master Solo was investigating disappearances of my members belonging to an underground movement against the Hutt Cartel. Master Solo had evidence that linked Chuka the Hutt and was going to confront him."

"And we know how that went," the padawan said reflecting back to the funeral.

"Master Solo also had a theory that Chuka was only a pawn behind a sith plot. Before he died he gave Xem orders to further investigate."

"Apu Xem's a good jedi but he's no where near as good as to defeat a sith," Aaron said with worry.

"Which is why the council is sending us to retrieve him. They are relying on your knowledge of Xem's behavior in order to find him."

"Then I'll do my best then."

"Good to here. While we are in route I'm also going to teach you how to make a holocron. In the back you'll find materials. Go get them ready and I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Yes master, " Aaron said and got out of his seat. In the next room he found a small chest containing various elegantly designed crystalline parts. He got them out and set them out before him analyzing each component with curiosity. Master Umai had told him all about holocrons and how they acted like a interactive holographic version of a diary, however he never had any idea on how to make one.

As he was examining the components his thoughts went back to Xem. Nar Shaddaa was a big city planet, and there must have been a million places for Xem to hide, and many more for a sith. Deep down he hoped that Xem hadn't gotten himself killed like his master. He hoped that he and Nikova would be able to find him before anything bad happened.

When Nikova emerged from the cockpit after setting the ship on to autopilot he sat down and gave Aaron a brief rundown about what he already new about them. He then went an hour at length about the various holocrons that belonged to some of the orders most historic member. Finally he finished with a brief explanation of how to construct one which was basically the same manner as to construct a lightsaber. At the end of the lesson, Nikova showed him his holocron.

"When I was your age, Master Oaket sat me down and taught me about holocrons as well. He then showed me his holocron and explained to me that the knowledge that would be contained in them was as valuable as the Jedi who made them. To create a holocron was to pass down knowledge for the next generation. I now offer you an opportunity to create your own so that you may pass down what you have Learned and share in your accomplishments when you have joined with the force."

These words struck Aaron as odd. "Master surely I am just like any other jedi. What makes me so special that requires me to make a holocron? "

"You may not think that you have accomplished anything now my son, but you may contribute to something in the future."

"I'm sorry master, I don't quite follow."

"Aaron what I'm about to reveal to you may explain everything in your life. The circumstances of your arrival to the Jedi order, why I raised you then had to give you up to only accept you later as my padawan. Why everyone in the order holds you in high regard. But you must understand something. Under no circumstances does this change anything for you."

Before he could respond Aaron heard the proximity warning go off in the cockpit. Both he and Nikova got up, entered the cabin and disengaged the autopilot. Outside they could see that they were in Nar Shaddaa orbit. Aaron contacted the star port for a hangar. When they landed in the hangar Nikova, Aaron and R2 left the ship and caught a speeder outside to which Bolivar surprisingly requested to be taken to the Red Light Sector.

"Master why are we heading to the Red Light Sector?"

"Chuka the Hutt owns a strip club in that sector and is seen in there on a daily basis. Master Solo concluded that the area would be the best place to monitor Chukas activities, so he made a safe house somewhere in the area."

"If Xem was ordered to gather information he would stay close to the club. Maybe even go undercover inside it," Aaron said.

"I came to the conclusion as well. I've arranged for a place where we can operate that isn't too far or close to the club."

"How do you purpose we gain access to the club?"

"We are going to take a page from Xem's book."

Later that evening:

The jedi arrived at their safe house later that evening. Upon getting settled, Nikova applied listening devices on Aaron's person and gave him a civilian wardrobe. This troubled Aaron as he began to change in the next room.

"I don't understand why I'm going in alone? What ever happened to strength in numbers," Aaron called out to the next room.

"You forgot two of my lessons son. "Divide and conquer" and "Be wary of your surroundings. " In this case the two go hand in hand. There are no Nelvaanians on Nar Shaddaa, and certainly none that are jedi, so I would stick out like a sore thumb."

"That makes no sense apu. The planet is an entire city with many species, surely you can blend in."

"True but no Nelvaanian would enter a strip club. That would be a dead give away that this is a Jedi operation. With you being human it would be easier for us to arouse less suspicion. "

"OK but that's one lesson. What about divide and conquer?"

"While your doing recon inside the club, I'll be doing recon from the street. Keep the earpiece on at all times, if it should go out for some reason I'm giving you a panic button. Should any trouble arise, press it and I'll come running but only if you can't handle it."

"Understood master," Aaron said coming out of the room, dressed to impress and ready to work.

The Acklay Lounge: Chuka the Hutts Strip Club

"Keep your focus Aaron. Now is not the time to allow your head to drift in the clouds," the voice of Nikova told his padawan as Aaron gazed at a young male Twi'lek dancer wearing Nothing but a pair of black under garments.

"I'm sorry master. You didn't mention that Chuka's club was a male strip club. "

"I've heard stories of how Chuka has had certain appetites for the male gender. But I didn't think they were true or relevant to the mission. "

"Oh master it's relevant, " Aaron said as he checked out a thin and flexible Cathar on a pole.

"Focus sonny. This isn't how Jedi are supposed to act."

"Just trying to blend in Apu," Aaron said with a smirk. Arron knew he couldn't see it but he knew Nikova had his face in his palm.

"For the sake of my sanity please don't call me apu while you're in there. I don't need my son giving me unnecessary visual images. And if you must blend in, go order a drink."

Taking his master's suggestion, Aaron walked over to the bar and sat down. As he wanted to be served he watched further as the Cathar finished up his dance. Turning around to the bare chested Kiffar bartender, he ordered an Ithorian lager, to which he was served a minute later, while a Twi'lek female introduced the next dancer in Huttese.

"Our next performer comes to us all the way from the middle of nowhere. He likes to move and likes to grove and he's here to please. And like all our performers, if you like what you see you can pay for a private dance at the end of the show. Now for your viewing entertainment, here's Spielen Des Feuer."

Aaron doors his beer and curiously turned around to see the next performer. As he drank his lager he saw the dancer strut out onto the stage like he owned it. He almost choked on his beverage when he saw what species the dancer was.

"Apu, " Aaron said quietly, "I just found Xem. "


End file.
